


Fire on ice supercorp

by queenjstown



Series: Larger Divine [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjstown/pseuds/queenjstown
Summary: set after season 4 finale Lena knows kara's identity what will she do with it





	1. Slowly dieing

**Author's Note:**

> In this Set James and Lena have broken up Lex is dead(for now) Alex never really trusted Lena and Alex and Kelly are together and kelly knows Kara is supergirl i do NOT own anything

Lena sat on her couch in her office not daring to move an inch trying to think back trying to find something, anything to prove her now deceased brother wrong.Grasping to her memory thinking back.Kara Danvers believes in you.

I was on the phone with Kara Danvers

Kara told me you wanted to talk.  
The night of the gala every time Supergirl appeared Kara was nowhere to be found.

The way Kara vanished multiple times a day.Then it settled the most important person in the world to her,the person she trusted more than she trusted herself, That over the years she had opened up to Had lied to her everyday.Then she convinced herself there has to be a mistake maybe she doesn't think its the right time maybe she'll tell me tonight when i arrive at her loft she'll tell me she said again in her head until she believed it herself.

Hi Kara said ''I haven't been able to reach you have you been working?''.For a moment Lena said nothing thinking how this person in front of her could be the "Girl of steel'' Then she said ''I've been stuck in a meeting all day''(Though she knew she hadn't). They sat and talked about their days mostly Kara talking about hers Then it happened the news flashed Gas line explosion "I'm gonna go get some more ice" Kara said with that she left leaving the Luther alone.Lena knew she was lying she simply got up stared at the wall for a minute and left. 

When she got to her apartment witch Kara had convinced her to buy siting down on the couch with a bottle of whiskey and a glass she held the glass to her lips and said bottoms up drinking the glass then sighing heavily putting her head in her palm running her fingers through her hair part of her wanted to believe that this was a mistake that her brother was wrong but she knew he wasn't. She knew that what her brother said was true that the only person she trusted was lying to her that the people around her left her out in the cold unknowing of what was going on around her that the man she loved had lied then she started to doubt everything.Had anything she had known been true anything they told her,Then she noticed it was clear that she herself refused to see it that she would be better off if Kara had continued to lie to her then she would be able to feel something anything but this then that voice in head came back your a Luthor why would they trust you. In that moment Lena felt nothing at all but the feeling of being cold and calm almost inhuman because then she had to admit to herself why she refused to see it.Because she didn't want it to end the look on Kara's face when she walked in the room how she felt when ever they where near the weigh lifted off knowing she wasn't alone.

But all that was over now the fantasy she had planted in her head the light she saw at the end of the hall dimed as it did so did her heart and she couldn't breath couldn't talk couldn't see why she hurt so much 

Its been a week since Kara last talked to Lena and she was worried ''Lena this is Kara for the 25th time she laughed nervously i just wanna know that you're ok I stopped by you office but Jess said you haven't been there a week just call me when you get this ok. The past week Kelly and Alex have gotten closer so has Brainy and Nia. Kara has been keeping up her appearance as Supergirl when she wasn't she was talking to Alex or calling Lena.''Give her some space"Alex said her brother just died shes going through allot you should just stay away.But Kara knew better than that she knew in her gut something was wrong but she did as her sister said gave the Luthor space.


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies english is not my first language so i know my Grammer isn't the best but i try this chapter is longer.

Her we go Lena said to herself as Jess informed her that Kara was on her way up to her office.Kara entered the room 2 pizzas and 2 drinks.Hi Kara said happily''.Got our usual from the pizza place.Do they give you a discount for having the suit.Kara ignored the comment and said it took me forever to get here. Couldn't you have just flew here. Kara paused chaos in her eyes and lowering her head in a quiet voice she said ''Lena'' Lena look at the girl looking almost seconds from breaking and said " I want to believe that you had your own reasons ,that you knew what you where doing that you mean well and it has nothing to do with my last name.''But then i think about reign how you asked James to us his connection with me to go through my lab how you reacted to my making of synthetic kyrptonite ,But my thoughts are contradicted by how you saved me from my mother more times then i can count how you saved me from myself not as the girl of steel but as Kara i want to no I HAVE to believe you had a good reason not tell me

It's all i can believe. Kara looked at her hurt in her eyes and said my whole life people have expected me to be strong because of my alien DNA. Expected me to be faster and stronger and smarter and sometimes I am but other times I feel stuck like I can't do anything and I can't find it in me to keep going, because everyone in my circle expects me to be Supergirl even when I'm Kara Danvers they expect me to be strong even when my mind feels like it's about to shatter and with you you were the only person who I have to be super girl with all the time. I could just be Kara I could be me and I know..... I know but that doesn't make up for anything that I've done and I know that I should have told you but every time that I got the courage to even say something about it my mind went back to that selfish version asking for just one more day and days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and it went on longer and longer because I was always asking for another day. Another day before risking you hating me for the rest of our lives and you hating me scared me because I don't want you to hate me because Lena I can't lose you I lo- care about you i care about you a lot

. Lena stood there in disbelief was she about to say she love me after standing there for a minute carefully deciding what she would say and thinking about how she thought at the time she realized that she understood the superheroes logic Nina would have dumped her in a pile of everyone else who betrayed her along with Eve Lillian and Lex So yes she was hurt by what Kara did she knew that she meant well and she didn't want to risk losing her best friend Lina realize that if she was in the same position that would be a chance she would do the same thing is that meant with risking losing the only person who understood her Lena mussled up all of her might and said I understand in a quiet thin voice I understand why you didn't want to tell me and even though it did.. does hurt me I understand .I just need time to think ,to trust you the way I used to

But can we promise one thing .Anything Kara said quickly feeling better. ''Promised that from now on Both of us wont lie to each other that we will tell the truth no matter happens.I promised Kara said full of heart.And in that moment Lena looked like she would break any minute and so she walked forwarded taking Kara by suprise as she hugged her. Kara soon eased into the hug thankful that the Luthor didn't hate her then Lena let it out everything she had been holding inside,Kara held her as she put her head in the crook of Kara's neck and let the tears flow. 

They sat there for what felt like hours until the young Luthor stopped crying as her heart slowed down and her cries became nothing.Thank you Kara whispered .Lena looked at her confused for what?.For being you she said. the next day Lena woke up in her apartment she remembered the events of the day before and thanked herself not only for not losing it as bad as she thought she would but for giving Kara the chance to explain from her point of view she truly didn't hate her nor did she stay mad at Kara but she knew that it would take her a while to rebuild the trust with Kara.And didnt feel the need to make Kara like her anymore . Knowing that her best friend was the very own girl of Steel did shake her just a little but instead of pushing Kara away like she would have done anyone else they recalls what Kara said she could have sworn Kara had began to say I love you before saying I care for you but she tucked it away to the back of her head and got ready for work. When Carl got to work she began working on her article she tried to avoid James as best she could knowing that even though James and Lena weren't a thing anymore she felt guilty knowing that she had almost told Lena how she felt Before she headed to work she got her usual from noonans this day was game night Kara was spectacle about asking Lena if she was still coming but she put her fear away and typed<

Kara: hey just wanted the see if you where ok and if you still wanted to attend game night?/Lena: long day at work but i would love to come.

Kara:just wanted to make sure you know James will be there also.

Lena:I figured as much but i can avoid him forever now can i darling

Lena quickly deleted the last word and sent the text.

When everyone arrives they teamed up it was James and John Nia and brainy Kelly and Alex leaving our two favorite girls to be team members they play Game of Life multiple times always with Duo winning brainy and Nia brainy inadvertently admitted that he was cheating and everyone laughed that was until it came time to play Never Have I Ever James and Lena both seemed like they had a little too much to drink but there was no problem until James said never have I ever lied to someone about something that could have changed their life and had a sorry excuse as to why I did it. With that Lena rushed out of John's Place crying the hero followed her  
she pulled Lena into a tight hug as Lena cried into the crook of her neck do you want me to take you to your apartment she asked Lena told her no she didn't hide it for her apartment lying the sleeping Luther in her bed when Lena woke up the hero was in her super suit Lena checking her phone so that the hero had a long night she should have been freaked out by the fact that she was sleeping so close Kara but she wasn't she felt comfortable until that thought from the back of her mind push back up just friends she said to herself we're just friends and with that she convinced it of herself saying it over and over again until she believed it

. Lena went to work as the hero woke up she headed straight for catco when she arrived there James was waiting for her with a worried look on her face is Lena okay he asked as he stopped her she tried to ignore him but then she said no she's not okay she went to sleep crying last night because of what you said he answered again with it's not my fault she lied to me she lied to all of us about why I wasn't in jail for being Guardian about why the city accepting she pulled strings car she sold information and helps the government just so I can't go to jail when it was something that I was handling that was going to be fine it's not my fault it's hardest she shouldn't have done what she did she shouldn't have lied to me to us you mean the way we lie to her everyday the hero erupted not wanting to stay that Lena knew her secret identity the way we lie to her everyday the way we've lied to her for three years that's different James answer that's to protect you seeing what she did I don't even think we can trust her anymore are you serious Kara car started making a short hollow quiet laugh she then walks right past him answering her phone when she knew was Lena hello she said in a little too sad to angry voice are you okay you answered you seem stressed

I'm fine just rough morning did you need something Kara said sounding concerned I just wanted to ask if you would like to catch lunch with me today yes Kara that sounding too excited she calmed herself down and said I'd love to go to lunch with you she said okay it's settled. Kara Was glad that thinks between her and Lena didn't change too much does she still felt this awkwardness whenever they were around each other she was happy she was happy that Lena was willing to give her a chance that she didn't hate her and she couldn't believe how James was reacting they lied to Lena for years and he had the audacity to be mad at her for trying to protect him it may cause blood boil knowing that he was hurting Lena .

Kara didn't know why she didn't understand why she felt this way what she did and she just didn't want to admit to it to say it out loud because if she said it out loud if she even thought it then that would make it true true that she cared about Lena as more than just a friend way more more than a friend or best friend she would have to admit to herself that she loved Lena Kara wasn't ashamed of her sexuality but sexuality was a big thing on Krypton a man had to love a woman and a woman had to love a man that's how it is been which scared car even more knowing of Krypton was still alive though it was now Argo the two were together more and more over the last 3 weeks that wasn't your Kara got the call that there was a dangerous meta human on the loose Kara speeding away but not before Lena quietly looked at her and said be careful she whispered in a voice that wouldn't be able to be heard unless you have super hearing and with that Supergirl was Gone.


	3. Fright

"Be careful" Lena said with worry.With that Kara was gone when she arrived at the crime scene she saw nothing out of the ordinary,Until she heard a voice.Hello birdy nice to meet you Kara heard close but not being able to pin point where it came from. I gotta say the pictures don't do you justice your much prettier in real life.Who are you Kara said with anger in her voice.Im fright the scarecrows daughter i know your friend from Gotham hes fun to play with but lets see if your reaction will be better. Reaction to what Kara said.Reaction to my paranoia of course what will your thing be nightmares,panic attacks or hallucinations hallucination are fun,I have a feeling you'll have them all.I wont be having anything Kara lunged at her.Fright simply side stepped with ease.Again Kara lunged and again missed this time Fright had cut her with an dagger kara flinched in pain.Fright was nowhere to be found Kara flew to her apartment and may as well have passed out.

Did you deliver the poison a voice said from the dark.Oh come on when have I ever let you down our little super gonna have a great deal of fun with my paranoia seed spreading to that head of hers.,just sit back and enjoy the show.

When Kara woke up she felt a pain in her chest she couldn't breath no matter how hard she tried so she flew.She didnt even know where she was going until she noticed she flew to lenas apartment.Kara lena said confused and worried the hero still trying to breath.Lena grabbed her holding her close Kara its ok just listen to my heartbeat your ok she repeated until the hero feel back asleep,Lena layed her on the bed not daring to wake her up then she stopped and just looked at her looked at the woman who had stolen her heart then she remembered only friends we're only friends its all we can be you'll screw up what you do have with her if you try to become something more.Lena let out a heavy sigh and left the room going to her desk to do anything but think about Kara.

Kara woke up to a rather dark room as she adjusted to her surroundings she realized she was in Lena's room good morning are you ok? Lena said from behind her.Define ok Kara said,If you mean can i breath yes if you mean am i actually ok yes no i don't know. Last night I couldn't breath i felt like the walls where closing in on me.Sounds like a panic attack.No not possible i've never had a panic attack in my life.Lena cleared her throat and said I suggest you talk to Alex about that it may affect how you perform as supergirl.

That day Kara started to think why had Lena back away from her so that day so she decided to go to her office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short i know but the next chapeter will be longer i wrote it 5 times but got deleted so this was rushed


	4. Paranoia creeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Lenas office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry i've been gone these chapters take time comment below if you want 3 short chapters a week of 1 long chapter a week majority wins.

it's been a week since lena last talked to me since then she hasn't answered any of my calls,or replied to any of my messages and im starting to get worried ,but i figure its nothing and gave her space.

''Alex its so nice to see you you've been gone forever''Kara said Me and Kelly have only been gone a week'' "I know I know and a well deserved week its just I've been lonely other than when me and Nia talk in between time,James and me aren't on speaking terms and i haven't heard from J'zonn.''Kara i can't breath your hugging me to tight''.Oh sorry sorry sorry im just stressed I've been working on an article.Kara you seem tired have you been sleeping.Yeah i've been sleeping great(Kara knew that was a lie) Ok well i'll see you at the DEO later on right,yeah i'll be there.As Alex left she felt it again the same thing she had been feeling since she fought fright she didn't know what it was but she couldn't sleep.

Ugh come on I can't think straight ,your fine your used to this by now its ok,just breathe breathe Kara let out a heavy sigh ok Mabye i'll TRY to sleep before I go see Lena. Kara woke up to the same horrible dream in a cold sweat.Breathe breathe come on.''Kara oh Kara how have you been''A dark voice said. I imagine well i wonder what do you see.Who are you Kara said.''Oh i'm hurt well not as hurt as that luther girl will be.Wait it's not real it's not real ,your ok.

I need to see Lena it'll be ok then.Kara landed on Lena's apartment patio,''Kara Lena said suprised quickly fixing her tone.Kara are you ok I said sounding more concerned than I wanted.Lena I just wanted to see if you where ok it seems like you have been avoiding me.I can't tell if she's just being nice or is genuinly worried it hadn't been that long had it.No i've just been really really busy. Are you sure. I didn't know why but i felt like i had to draw a line between us so I did.I know it may be hard to believe but Ihave never lied to you,and things can't just go back to the way they where you lied to me for years time and time and time again you left me out and I told you everything about me about my life growing up but was anything you told me true you wanna know why i wasn't angery or left the moment you told me you where supergirl becuase I already knew.Wait how kara said . 

Lex when he died when I when i...k-killed him he told me so Kara dont ever emply that i'm lying to you cause i have never lied to and you can't just expect thing to go back to where they were because they can't.Lena said this in a cold calm voice that scared Kara.I..I think i should go it been a long day and I have to check in with Alex.As Kara left she saw the sadness and suprise on Kara's face what she said wasn't true not all of it the reason for her avoiding Kara head been because she couldn't stand to be near her,I just can't I want to tell her but i'm a luthor even if i wasn't she wouldn't feel the same.I don't want our realationship to be the same I want there to be more but there can't be.< 

Kara took a while to reach the DEO longer than it should have taken her but she needed to clear her head.Kara ''there you are what took you so long''Alex said.I was busy i'm here now what was the problem.We captured a alien who is connected to Fright but she'll only talk to you.

Kara,Kara earth to Kara,Oh sorry I was lost in thought I can talk to her now . Hello supergirl nice to meet you i'm Sapphire.Leave us alone Supergirl responded to the guard in the room.You wanted to speak to me lets talk.Whats your thing Fright said it would be all of them but I doubt anyone would be able to handle all of them.Kara ignored her tell me what you know She responded.Well what the fun in that.Your in no position to play games your cornered.Are you sure about that seems more like your the one cornered.And yet your the one who doesn't sleep at night whos trapped in her own mind.

Listen her im only here becuase I want to be Ijust wanted to relay a message.''What is that''Kara said.It won't get better not now not ever The paranoia will creep into your head just when you think it's completly gone and you wont be able to take it.With that the woman slipped a blue pill into her mouth,and died instantly,WAIT Kara screamed by the time Alex got in the room Kara zoomed out she needed to get away from everyone. The next day Kara knew she had to tie somethings up at work. Its ok

<

your just going to go in finish your work and go straigth home.''Kara wait up'' James said.What I answered.I wanted to see how you where doing''Im fine.No no wait your still mad at me aren't you.Yes I am I answered.Ihought you'd be over it by now.Over it over t I exploded I' she told onll be over it when youn stop treating Lena like a criminal.Its not my fault Kara she lied to me.Yeah James she lied to you 1 time to protect you,while we lied to her for years.

What did you just say James said.I said we've been lying to Lena.o you said lied to Lena,Just a mix up of words james i ment lying.No you didn't your doing that thing with you nose,wait Lena knows.Kara looked almost scared.How long,What Kara responded.How long has lena known.About 2 months Kara said,does Alex know?What no no one knows.So you've been lying to everyone for 2 months,I have to tell them what no Kara said quickly you can't.You brought this on yourself Kara you lied to all of us and we are supposed to be your family,And Lenas supposed to be my family Kara said in a defeated voice.Then i guess you picked your side a Luthor over your family.As James left Kara bit her lip trying to hold back the tears what have I done she mumbled.

For the rest of the day Kara stayed in her loft not talking on moving she simply took a shower and sat up on her bed.I know I should call lena,but I cant.God what have I do Kara said as she put her face in her hands crying silently.Kara Kara I know your in there(this scene is from Alex's point of view).Kara wasn't opening the door and i was growing impatient.I'm not mad at her I'm just hurtshe didn't tell me no matter if I trusted Lena in the begining what can i say I can see how much she makes Kara happy and over the years shes proven we can trust her she may not always be the best at feeling from what i've seen but I get the felling she wasn't raised like that.

After what felt like forever Kara opened to door I looked at her she had been crying.I've been caling you none stop why wouldn't you answer.Because I knew you'd be mad at me,and I couldn't take you being mad at me to.Oh Kara i huged her as tight as my arms would let me.We sat on the couch,until I finally said Kara I get why you didn't tell the others but why not me.Becuase I know you haven't always trusted Lena she answered me.Kar I won't lie I didn't trust her at h first but shes proven she cares about you and it's not like i'm the only one who trust Lena i mean Nia loves her Brainy I guess im his word ''Shes a formitable alli and great friend '' so pretty sure thats his way of saying her wants to be friends.Kara let out a short laugh and it made me happy to she her laugh. Alex Kara said quietly,Mmm I answered her.Tell Kelly she said,what i answered confused.The longer you wait the worse it wil be.Ok kar,Wanna order pizza and potstickers.COme on Alex when have i ever said no to Pizza and Potstickers.

(this scene is inspired by season one episode one) pass me that lat potsticker Kara said,what no you had three its mine I said as I grabbed it.No my house my potsticker you knew what you where getting into when you ordered them.No i said,,then Kara did something i didn't think she would she tried to grab the potsticker but it fell on the ground.NO my potsticker Kara said lookwhat you did alex if you had given the potsticker to me this wouldn't have happened you have started war a pillow war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder i know my writing isnt the best but its MY story so all mistakes are on me no one else this is a kinda angsty slow burn BUT i plan to do a crisis on infinite earths story line or story mabye bye.this chapter was 8000 characters  

> 
> ps any advice on how to make my writing better is accepted ok now im done.

**Author's Note:**

> how was this chapter kind short i know next chapter will be longer


End file.
